Hearts Steeped in Sorrow
by mirna03
Summary: Byakuya is a successful CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises, hiding his traumatic past, while Renji comes from a broken, violent home hoping to turn a new leaf. When Renji gets hired by Byakuya, the fate of these two men are intermingled bringing, love and understanding but also secrets and lies. As the two men become close, can they help each other heal the terrible scars?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: The following chapter contains violence and rape.

* * *

Thirteen Years Ago

The rain fell in torrents, seeping into his bones as the young teenager trudged through the downpour, oblivious to his surroundings. The icy numbness he was feeling had become like a second skin, an uncomfortable layer that cloaked him ever since his parents death. It had been almost a year since the terrible accident when he was called out of class by his principal who gravely reported the details. He remembered feeling astounded, unable to fully comprehend the extent of the situation as the principal gave his condolences and he was whisked away to the hospital. He recalled hurling through the hallways of the hospital, the pungent odour of the sick and dying overwhelming his senses. He watched as his grandfather, usually stern and proud slouched slightly rubbing his temple, his red rimmed eyes tinged with sorrow and fatigue. As their eyes finally met, he understood the truth, understood the words his principal had uttered, understood the gravity in his eyes and the condolences that were given. His parents were dead, and for the first time in many years his grandfather's strong arms wrapped around his skinny ones, and Byakuya let the tears flow freely, losing himself in his grief.

It had been nearly a year since the accident, and despite his grandfather providing for him in every way possible, Byakuya just couldn't shake the heaviness in his heart. Some days he would aimlessly wander around the neighbourhood, his mind occupied by thoughts of his childhood, and darker thoughts of the day his parents died. He hadn't shed a tear since their funeral, he wasn't able to cry after that, wasn't able to feel anything. He had exhausted his emotional reserves, unable to replenish them, not knowing if anything would ever give him joy, or even anger.

He stumbled slightly, bumping into the person next to him, "Hey watch it kid!" yelled a man as he glared at Byakuya.

Byakuya gazed at him with stony indifference until the man shifted his eyes, and continued walking. Sighing softly Byakuya pushed his sopping black hair from his eyes, and gazed at the dark sky above him. He didn't realize that the darkness was brought on by the night sky, and looking around, noticed he had wandered away from his suburban neighbourhood and into an unsafe part of the city. He saw homeless people lying on the ground, sheltering themselves with cardboard boxes, bags of trash piled around them. He wrinkled his nose, and frowned at them disapprovingly as one of them rattled a tin can at him begging for change. Turning up the collar of his coat, Byakuya searched for street signs unable to remember how he got there in the first place. He saw a group of thugs, their jewels glinting against the light of the lamppost as they guffawed slapping each other on the back. Shifting his gaze away from them Byakuya walked towards the nearest street and realized that he could take a shortcut through a back alley. As the rain cleared away, the wind picked up speed, howling through the shutters of boarded up and broken windows. Profanity was scrawled on the abandoned shops and broken homes as Byakuya picked up his pace and started walking faster. He passed by a brothel, and saw a woman outside, clad in fishnet stockings, her tight dress with a plunging neckline revealing her ample breasts, her nipples visible through the thin fabric.

"Hey, there pretty boy. Are you lost? Maybe I can help," she teased blowing him a kiss as she flicked her long dark hair. Byakuya threw her a dirty look, disgusted with himself for pointlessly strolling around without paying attention. He found the narrow alleyway hidden in between two boarded up buildings, and hunching his shoulders against the wind walked along the dirt path. In the darkness of the night sky he didn't see three huge men leaning against the wall until the smell of marijuana hit his nostrils and it was too late to turn back. One of the men sauntered towards him, his dark hair oiled and slicked back into a ponytail, showing a teeth full of gold as he sneered, "Hey little lady, what are you doing out here? Tryna sell some tricks?" The other two snorted with laugher, as Byakuya angrily balled his fists, his eyes darting back and forth looking for a potential weapon. The other two followed behind the first as Byakuya backed away, wondering if he should make a break for it. They all towered above him, well built with broad shoulders, their knuckles covered with gold rings as they licked their lips, eyes staring hungrily His heart thundered against his ribs, the pounding in his ears growing louder by the minute. Kuchiki Byakuya didn't easily scare and yet the situation looked grim and dangerous..

"Wait a minute! You're not a girl, are you?" asked the one with the ponytail as he continued to advance towards Byakuya. He noticed that none of the men carried weapons in their hand but was unsure whether it would be tucked within the folds of their coat. As he took a few more steps back he nearly stumbled, and turning his eyes slowly to the ground saw a large rock. Without a moment's hesitation, he picked up the rock and hurled it at the man with the ponytail, and dashed back from where he came from .

"Owwww! GET HIM NOW!" a voice thundered as heavy footsteps crashed behind. Byakuya tried to sprint, ignoring the burning in his lungs, just as something from behind smashed him right in the back of his head causing him to lose balance and crash towards the ground. A pair of strong arms grabbed him roughly as gold rings clashed on teeth and blood came gushing out of Byakuya's mouth. They dragged him roughly by his hair as Byakuya put up a fight, kicking and gnashing with his teeth, desperately clawing at his assailants in vain. They threw him on the ground and kicked him in the abdomen as Byakuya let out a gasp clutching his stomach, his abdomen searing with white hot pain.

Finally the man with the ponytail grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up off the floor, slamming him against the wall. He gazed at Byakuya with stone cold eyes, his lips curving upward into a cruel smile. "A pretty little thing aren't ya, Are you sure don't have a pussy?" he whispered as he grabbed Byakuya in between the legs. Byakuya winced, feeling the flush creep into his cheeks as he looked away, anger and shame bubbling inside him. He noticed a tattoo of black and red flames encircled around his big, meaty wrist.

"Hey! You're a man after all. Never seen somebody as pretty as you," he leered unzipping Byakuya's pants, as he started stroking him. "Little boys aren't really my style, but you're making me so hard. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you tonight," he sneered as his hands roughly stroked Byakuya's length.

Byakuya felt the terror and humiliation clawing at him as he desperately tried to push the man away. "Don't resist, you little bitch!" he growled slapping him hard across the face. "You should be begging me, thanking me for making you cum like this," he whispered, the stench of his breath making Byakuya nearly gag. He was pinned against the wall, the man's large hand wrapped around his neck as his other hand continued to move back and forth, his rings grazing painfully against the soft tender flesh. Byakuya saw his horrified reflection gazing back at him in those pools of hell as sweat dripped from the man's bulbous nose.

"You're taking too long. Am I not doing it right? Hmm maybe you like it hard in the ass eh? Is that what you like," he growled, the anger shimmering in his hollow eyes. He abruptly stopped stroking Byakuya, and yanked his pants down. The two men in the back hooted and howled, whistling and yelling obscenities.

"Don't worry boys, you can have a turn with this shit after I cum all over his tight little asshole." Byakuya shivered against the chilly breeze, feeling the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, as the man roughly grabbed him and bent him over. Unzipping his pants, his erection sprang out, as the man groaned and inserted himself inside Byakuya. He grabbed his hips, and started thrusting back and forth pounding him like he had never before. "You're so fucking tight, uhh, better than any women I ever had." He plunged in his length, as he moaned and groaned loudly, furiously thrusting himself, moving Byakuya's hips violently. Byakuya bit his lip till the blood dribbled down his chin, willing himself to not scream, refusing to give in to the pain and humiliation. Every time the man slammed into him, he could feel his skin ripping apart, feel the raw burning pain inside him, wondering if this was how he was to spend his last moments alive.

He closed his eyes, and disappeared momentarily, shutting out the hopelessness of the situation. He dove into another world, a time where his family was whole and his heart was at peace.

"Hey, he must be really liking it man!" shouted another voice. "Bitch has his eyes closed and shit!"

"Oh yeah baby, you like that huh? You like it when I stick it in yeah?" Byakuya was snapped back to reality as one of the other men stood in front of him, his pants pulled down around his waist. His throbbing erection stood 2 inches from Byakuya's mouth. He roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing Byakuya to open his mouth as Byakuya resisted, trying to keep his mouth closed.

"You little cunt!" he yelled, slapping him hard across the face as he wrenched open Byakuya's mouth and shoved himself inside. "Suck it you little bitch," he growled as Byakuya reluctantly started moving his head back and forth.

"Oh..fuck...oh yeah," he moaned as Byakuya's hot breath aroused him even more. He roughly grabbed Byakuya's head, forcing him to go in deeper, holding his head in place till Byakuya's mouth took in his full length. Byakuya tried to move his head away, but couldn't and nearly gagged when the white stickiness hit the back of his throat. As the man took himself out of Byakuya's mouth, Byakuya choked, doubling over as the whiteness and saliva dripped from his mouth. He coughed tasting blood, cum and the salty tears that cascaded from his cheeks.

With one painful thrust and a grunt, Byakuya felt the white hotness around his hole, and knew he was done. "You're better than any bitch I've had before," he leered, slapping Byakuya's buttocks, as he took himself out. He tucked himself in and zipping up his pants, took out a cigar. Giving a content sigh he lit it up and took in a large drag, letting it out in small rings of cloudy smoke.

"I'm contemplating whether we should kill you or let you live. What do you boys think?"

"Hey I didn't have a turn yet," the third man said.

"Oh you'll like him alright. Submissive tight little bitch. Any man could take this skinny little cunt and have his way with him. Go on Sammy, show him what you're made of!"

_Please, not again_, thought Byakuya desperately as the third man started unbuckling his belt, licking his lips hungrily. Byakuya's legs shivered violently, his vision had started to blur as he felt the last of his strength ebb away. He fell to his knees, palms on the floor, his breath coming out in short ragged gasps. His lungs were on fire, every breath he took felt like burning acid eroding his insides.

"You like it doggy style, don't you?" the third man growled as he grabbed Byakuya's hips and thrust himself inside, pounding hard. The pain shot through his abdomen as the man roughly handled him, grabbing his hair with one hand and pulling his head so far back that Byakuya was forced to look up at the cruel night sky. He felt the last of his strength seeping away, the pain starting to numb as his eyes began to cloud. Soon it was over and the man shoved him to the ground.

"Let's leave him. He'll be dead by tomorrow morning," said a gruff voice. Byakuya lay on the dirt ground watching the men walk away from him, and used the last of his strength to crawl to where his pants lay on the ground. His arms shook violently as he leaned against the brick wall, and pulled himself upward, panting heavily. With shaky hands he managed to dress himself and collapse once more to the ground as his knees buckled beneath him. He wanted people to think he died getting robbed, not raped. As his eyelids became heavy, he curled himself into a ball, the lingering feeling of bitterness and humiliation was the last thing he remembered before being embraced by a white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

He awoke with a start, legs tangled in silky grey sheets, sweat trickling down his back making his thin, white shirt damp. Inhaling gulps of air his heartbeat started to slow and he squinted in the pale dawn light trying to read his alarm clock. Five thirty. He had to be up in half an hour for work, and so swung his legs over the edge of the bed, hesitating for a few seconds before he made his way into the bathroom.

Twenty eight year old Kuchiki Byakuya was the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises, the software company owned by his great grandparents. Having inherited the title at the mere age of twenty five, he was now the owner of the multibillion dollar company. Having transitioned smoothly into adulthood, Byakuya exhibited all the qualities the head of the Kuchiki family should have; proud, and stern, yet just, following his inner moral compass and rationale when making decisions, and thus was highly respected amongst his colleagues. Despite his cool, stoic appearance, Byakuya had demons, demons that nobody was aware of, demons that awoke in the dead of the night to feed on his fear. The type of fear that comes with pain and humiliation, one that had him waking up with a start, panting heavily, as he shook the brutal images from his mind.

Having made his way to the spacious bathroom, he leaned towards the mirror observing his pale, drawn face, noticing the soft lines starting to form near his mouth. He was aging before his time, the past sucking his youth dry, day by day, till he was a mere corpse wandering inside a warm body. The only time he felt anything was in his nightmares, in his subconscious mind, the bone chilling fear, the shame, the guilt, survivor's guilt they call it.

After brushing his teeth, he turned on the shower, letting the water run as he undressed and stepped inside the bathtub. The water ran scalding hot, soaking into his flesh, squeezing between the pores of his body, making him feel clean and whole again. He furiously rubbed the sponge against his body till his skin turned red and raw, till it smelt of nothing but fresh soap. He always felt cleaner after a hot shower, the lingering feeling of dirt washed away by water. After towel drying his hair, he wrapped the white cloth around his waist and walked towards the bedroom where he had laid out his clothes from the night before; a pair of navy blue dress pants, a white collar shirt, matching tie and a navy vest. After dressing he went into the kitchen, and poured himself a steaming cup of black coffee, no cream, one sugar, and skimmed through the morning paper, ignoring the sports and entertainment sections.

At precisely 8'oclock he grabbed his coat, keys and was out the door within fifteen seconds, waiting for the elevator to take him down 50 floors. The high rise luxury condo, boasted superior accommodations, well furnished and highly immaculate, it was a place for those with extravagance. The breath taking view from the glass window of the elevator even amazed Byakuya as he gazed at the morning sky, the pale yellow light casting long shadows across the city. The elevator came to a halt on the last level, and Byakuya made his way towards his sleek black 2014 Jaguar. Pulling out of the basement he sped away into the morning sunlight, ready for the gruelling task of conducting interviews. Byakuya despised conducting interviews, convinced that very few were fit to be employees of his company. Every interviewee was scrutinized in depth, from their resumes, to their attire, the way they presented themselves and their answers to exhausting questions that Byakuya would throw at them.

Half an hour later he pulled up towards Kuchiki Enterprises, a three story building, its shiny windows reflecting the pale morning sun. After parking in his usual parking spot, he pushed the glass doors open, his shoes clicking on the polished marble floor as he made his way towards the glass stairway on the left. Sleek black and white couches stood on the right side of the room resting on soft thick white carpet. Potted green plants, stood on either side of the doorway adding a breath of life, and colour. He nodded at the receptionist seated behind a polished mahogany desk her fingers clicking away on the keyboard as she paused briefly, murmuring a quiet good morning. On the wall behind her, the company name was nailed to the wall in giant black block letters, drawing the attention of any visitor towards the center of the room. He made his way to the third floor, towards his office which was down the hall away from customer support. Employees murmured quiet good mornings, their eyes quickly darting away from his face as he made eye contact, nodding in return. His office was spacious, and orderly, a large black desk sat in the center of the room with stacks of paper piled neatly to his right. His telephone sat on the left, and in between, a desktop computer. A large, black filing cabinet leaned against the wall, filled with paperwork, and a lamp stood on the opposite side. Next to the lamp was Byakuya's personal closet, where he hung his coat, along with a few pairs of extra shirts and pants, for late nights. Behind him stood a wide glass window, and while the view wasn't spectacular, it did give him relief on stressful days as he gazed out the window while sipping on a cup of coffee.

Just as he turned on the computer, there was a knock at the door. He beckoned the man inside, Mr Vincent Turner, Vice President of Kuchiki Enterprise, and a friend of his grandfather's.

"Byakuya," he started as he closed the door firmly behind him. "Shall we move to the boardroom. I believe our first interviewee will be here shortly." He was an older man, tall and well built, with thick salt and pepper hair. A little stubble grew along his well defined jaws and his clear blue eyes, were warm, and welcoming. He wore a crisp white shirt, the cuffs of his sleeves slightly rolled up, a Rolex watch winking in the light as he gestured towards the boardroom. Byakuya followed him out the office, a notepad and pen in hand, ready to take down detailed notes of all the candidates they interviewed. The interviews were to be conducted in the span of one day, since Byakuya refused to take any more time out of his busy schedule to find a suitable employee. The resume's were screened by the HR department and qualified candidates were presented to Vince, who in turn handed Byakuya the top eight candidates for the position of Byakuya's personal assistant.

The boardroom was well lit, a dark table stood in the center with leather chairs surrounding it. A massive white screen took up an entire section of the wall where notes were scrawled down during meetings and presentations were viewed. He took his seat, rummaging through the papers to find the first resume that Vincent had handed him a few days ago. The name read Marie Clare.

"She's in for 9'oclock today. Her resume is solid. She has had over 10 years of experience in a senior administrative position for an executive, and she graduated with a degree in business administration."

"Tell Helena to send her in," Byakuya opened his notepad, pen poised ready for the daunting task at hand, yet his face betrayed no emotions. Through the glass in the window Byakuya watched as the receptionist led Marie Clare towards the boardroom. She was a tall woman, donned in a black pant suit, her hair drawn in a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Marie Clare, pleased to meet you Mr Kuchiki, Mr Turner," she gave each of them a firm handshake before sitting down. Byakuya was pleased with what he saw so far. Her attire, body language and cool professionalism oozed confidence.

"Ms Clare, I hope you found the place easily."

"I did, thank you Mr Turner," she replied flashing a small smile.

"So tell us a little bit about your previous job Ms Clare?" As Vincent conducted the interview Byakuya sat in silence, scribbling down notes and analyzing his potential employee.

"I worked closely with the CEO of a large manufacturing company. We dealt with exporting furniture to various parts of the country as well as oversees." As Marie Clare droned on about the details of her previous role, Byakuya noticed that she barely glanced at him, focusing her full attention on Vincent. He frowned in disapproval noting that down.

"Ms Clare, what makes you an ideal candidate for our company?" Byakuya asked in cool voice, fixing his cold grey eyes on her. She hesitated, shifting in her seat slightly as she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"Well I'm a highly motivated individual that has uhh..a lot to offer. I'm extremely detail oriented and I can lead a team to accomplish a task successfully." She stumbled over her words, and glanced away, turning her attention to Vincent who gave her an encouraging smile. _Such a generic answer_, Byakuya thought, as he jotted some more notes down on his notepad. After answering a few more questions from Vincent, the interview was over and he walked Marie to the door bidding her a safe trip home.

"Byakuya, you really need to loosen up a bit. You scared her off." Vincent was the only one who addressed him in such a casual manner, and while Byakuya respected him as an elder and his grandfather's friend, he didn't approve of Vincent's casual, playful manner.

"She is incompetent. When she walked in I thought she could be the ideal candidate I was looking for, yet she spewed some generic answers and had terrible eye contact."

"Maybe if you didn't glare at her, and smiled even a little, it would have put her at ease."

"If an employee cannot handle something so simple as my glare then they will never be fit for this company," he scowled.

The next few hours were spent interviewing more candidates, and Byakuya became irritated as each person grew progressively worse. One had a feeble handshake, another was five minutes late, a young gentleman walked in overly confident, his radiating smile and boisterous laughter earning him a stony death glare from Byakuya after which he evaded eye contact. Another candidate sauntered in casually, wearing an unprofessional low cut blazer revealing her cleavage as she leaned into Vincent, smiling coyly.

"This is an absolute disaster, and waste of time. I thought these candidates were screened properly," he spat in disgust.

"They were. Clearly you can tell by the resumes that they are all qualified candidates. Besides I really liked that last lady," grinned Vincent.

"Despicable. Throwing herself at you like that with no shame. Are we finished for today?"

"Actually we have one more, a young man named Abarai Renji." Vincent took out the last resume from his file, and skimmed through it. "Let's see here, he is fairly young, in fact a couple of years younger than you. He graduated with a degree in business administration as well. He's only been working in corporate world for five years but his resume is impressive. Not only has he provided administrative support, but he's also been in tech support, and has worked as a financial analyst. He's well rounded and diverse."

Byakuya read over his resume, and found himself to be mildly impressed with this Abarai Renji. "Despite being young his qualifications are beyond his years," remarked Vincent.

"Well let's see if he can actually look me in the eye, unlike those other buffoons." Byakuya watched through the glass window, expecting to see a man, dressed in an immaculate suit, conservative, and confident. A stern face, and strong eyes, ready to take the world by storm, a man not unlike Byakuya himself. However, he was stunned into silence and his eyes widened slightly as he took in Abarai Renji's appearance, unable to believe the man who stood in front of him. A flame of red hair pulled in a high ponytail emphasizing tribal tattoos that decorated his forehead. He was wearing a crisp black suit that framed his broad shoulders accentuating his tall build, and muscular physique. His handshake was firm and warm brown eyes, met Byakuya's cool grey ones as Renji gave a small smile to the two men seated across from him.

"Well Mr. Abarai, you have quite an impressive resume for someone so young," said Vincent smiley widely. Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that Vincent had immediately taken a liking to the overqualified, punkster.

"Thank you Mr Turner. I was in a co-op program while I was in school. So I've worked with some very great people who helped me build the necessary skills that I need." His eyes paused briefly on Byakuya's and flitted away to Vince.

"Abarai Renji, tell me a little bit about your previous roles."

"Well, I started off performing simple administrative tasks until eventually I worked with the executive of the company. In addition to my daily duties I was also IT support since I have a working knowledge of many technological aspects of the software we were using."

"That's great!" boomed Vincent. "And you also worked in the financial sector it seems?"

"Yes, I did some analyzing/accounting for another company after my co-op finished. However right after I graduated they hired me permanently."

"And why did you leave your previous job?" asked Vincent, leaning in eager to hear Renji's answers.

"I really want to work in a software company, and believe that with my knowledge in software, and IT I can be a valuable asset." Vincent nodded eagerly, his smile growing broader.

Byakuya threw an irritated look at Vincent, and immediately realized that he was not too fond of Abarai Renji. His overly confident and less than humbling attitude left a bad taste in Byakuya's mouth, along with the wild shaggy mane of red hair.

"Abarai Renji," he said, in deadly soft voice. Renji turned his attention to Byakuya, unblinkingly.

"Mr Kuchiki," replied Renji, the coolness in his voice masking the pounding in his heart. He could feel Byakuya's hard, cold eyes on him and dared not look away. He knew that if he looked away, it would all be over in an instant.

"We here at Kuchiki Enterprises, disapprove of visible body art, and believe in dressing conservatively," he said stonily as he glanced at Renji's ponytail, his mouth curving in disgust.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mr Kuchiki," replied Renji quietly, grateful that his voice came out sounding strong and clear. He could feel the beads of sweat trickling down his back as Byakuya's smouldering eyes continued to burn him.

"Ahem," Vincent cleared his throat, interrupting the tension between the two young men. "Well that is all for today. Thank you very much Abarai Renji," grinned Vince shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Turner, Mr Kuchiki," replied Renji leaning in to shake hands. As he caught a whiff of Renji's scent and as warm brown eyes locked on Byakuya's a jolt went through his body like a strike of lightning that left him tingling. It left him feeling slightly light headed and snatching his hand from the redhead's Byakuya started clearing the desk as Vincent gave him a curious look and proceeded to walk Renji out the door. As Vincent disappeared behind the corner Byakuya gazed at his right palm puzzling over the strange sensation, wondering why his stomach was churning and his heart racing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Renji stepped outside into the afternoon sunshine a gush of relief swept over him and he let out the breath of air he was holding. The tension in the interview room between him and the CEO was palpable, leaving Renji slightly shaken and overwhelmed.

"Don't mind Byakuya," reassured Vincent as they were leaving. "He can be a little intense but he is a good person and he will always do what's best for the company." As Renji pondered those words he couldn't help but recall the way his heart was hammering against his chest as they held each other's eyes, and the flicker of confusion that entered Byakuya's just as he snatched his hand away from Renji's. He sighed, removing his coat and loosening his tie as he walked towards his apartment located right across from Kuchiki Enterprises. There was never a time in his life that he had wanted a job as badly as he did now. Having read every single article on the company, Renji's fascination grew with the work they did as well as the young, dashing CEO who rose to fame within a few short years. He was impressed with Byakuya's knowledge and expertise on the subject matter and the slew of improvements he made which profited the company billions of dollars. Renji had aspired to be like him for the past few years and had always wanted to come face to face with the man whom he so admired. Though now, he was unsure of whether he wanted to work alongside someone who seemed so tyrannical and cruel, yet, this was the opportunity that he had worked for the past seven years. Leaving his old life behind, a past filled with violence and brutality was complicated, and filled with consequences yet he was able to do so.

Sitting down on a bench near the local park, he threw down his briefcase and lay on the bench, using his arm to shield the sun out of his eyes, replaying that scene between him and Byakuya in his mind.

Meanwhile, Byakuya sat in the boardroom glaring at Vincent, his arms crossed over his chest as listened to Vincent's futile attempts to convince Byakuya to hire Renji. "He is an ideal candidate for this company Byakuya. He is young, enthusiastic and diverse. I know a good candidate when I see one. I've been doing this for over thirty years!"

"Your judgement is clouded by your feelings Vincent. He reminds you of yourself when you were a young, foolish man riding your motorbike and picking up women at bars. I'm astounded that you are actually friends with such a sensible man such as my grandfather."

"Actually I met your grandfather after my wild days were over," he replied winking at Byakuya. "He was the only one that wasn't intimidated by you. He held your gaze, and engaged both of us when he answered our questions."

Byakuya's scowled deepened, his brows furrowing angrily as he uncrossed his arms. "That's not exactly a good sign. I don't want my employees to oppose me. Fear is a sign of respect."

"You respect me, but you don't fear me Byakuya. This authoritarian style of management is really outdated. It's important to interact with your employees, and make them feel proud to be working for the company."

Byakuya snorted in response as he rose to his feet. "Which idiot wouldn't be proud of working for the company my family built? In case you have failed to notice Vincent, the company is much more successful than when my grandfather was running it. I have returned Kuchiki Enterprises to how it was in its early, glorious days."

"No doubt you have young Kuchiki, but remember that without your employees you wouldn't have a flourishing company."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved towards Vincent. "We are not hiring that thug. Did you see the colour of his hair and those tattoos on his forehead? He will scare everyone here. We are a conservative company, we don't need the likes of him working for a prestigious firm. He is probably in a gang or was in a gang. Who knows what kind of problems he will bring?" finished Byakuya raising his voice slightly.

"Don't pass judgement so harshly Byakuya. Just because he looks like that it doesn't mean he comes from a broken home. You don't know much about him," responded Vincent in a calm tone.

"I believe it's time to conduct another round of interviews."

"Give me two weeks Byakuya. I just need two weeks to prove my point. I know that Abarai Renji is an ideal candidate and I know that he is more than capable of doing any task that you assign him."

"Is this a bet?" asked Byakuya, raising his eyebrow.

" If Abarai Renji does not live up to my expectations I'll pay you ten grand. If he does, we hire him permanently."

"You would spend ten thousand dollars on that Neanderthal?" scoffed Byakuya, taking a seat once more.

"Actually I'm not expecting to pay a single penny," he replied with a wicked grin.

"Hmmm, we shall see. Fine, let him know he is hired temporarily for two weeks and that I want him in my office at 9am sharp, dressed in professional attire. His hair must be kept neat and tidy, and I want as little body art visible as possible."

"As you command, your majesty," replied Vincent with a low bow, smirking at Byakuya. As Vincent exited the boardroom Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't understand why Vincent had swayed him so easily since usually he would have fought tooth and nail for what he wanted. Byakuya hated admitting it, but deep down in the darkest crevices of his mind he was intrigued with Abarai Renji. He couldn't comprehend what it was about the young man that had Byakuya so rattled and confused, but he had to find out. What was it about Abarai Renji that had him acting so strange?

Renji rose from the bench and trudged home weary from the interview, and slightly appalled at the images his mind had been conjuring of Kuchiki Byakuya. He had always known he was different from the other boys. Growing up many teenage boys he knew enjoyed watching porn featuring busty women, frequenting strip clubs with fake ID's, and having sex with other girls. The first time Renji had watched porn, he was enthralled and aroused by the man in the video. Well built, but lean, with dark hair, and sapphire eyes, Renji could feel himself getting hard as he watched the man thrust himself inside the woman who moaned painfully. At first he had assumed it was because he was comparing himself to the actors, wanting to look and act a certain way. However as he grew older, he found himself thinking of how it would feel to be touched and stroked by men, and after realizing his sexuality Renji had hid it from his peers, especially the notorious Satan's Sons gang which he was part of as a teenager.

Opening the door to his apartment, he threw down his briefcase and hung his jacket in the closet. He was exhausted, and his brain was fried, fighting with itself to rid of all dirty thoughts of the handsome Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji hobbled towards his small bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, refusing to change his clothes, letting sleep wash over him. Just as he was dozing off his cell phone rang startling him, as he jumped out of bed, grabbing the phone from his dresser.

"Hello, Abarai Renji speaking."

"Renji, this is Vincent Turner from Kuchiki Enterprise, how are you?"

"I'm great sir and yourself?" asked Renji clearing his throat as he anxiously waited for news.

"Well I'm pleased to announce that you have been hired!"

Renji's eyes widened in surprise, "Thank you Mr Turner!"

"Please be at the office at 9 am sharp, dressed in professional attire. You will report to Mr Kuchiki Byakuya," he paused briefly weighing his words carefully as he said, "Mr Kuchiki would also like you to dress in a way that would erm...minimize your body art. Please understand that personally I find your tattoos very intriguing."

"Not to worry Mr Turner. I will come in my best attire. Thank you very much."

"You have yourself a nice day Mr Abarai, and congratulations on your new role as executive assistant."

"Thank you once again Mr Turner," replied Renji in a professional manner trying to curb his enthusiasm. After hanging up the phone, he collapsed on the bed once more, a warm soothing sensation replacing the adrenaline as he was lulled into sleep, content with the turn of events.

The next morning Abarai Renji woke to the blaring sound of his alarm, and rose out of bed well rested and eager to start the day. He rummaged around his closet for a fresh white shirt, a dark blue checkered tie, and black dress pants, and laid them out on his bed, smoothing the wrinkles from his pants. He was too nervous to eat, or drink anything, and decided to spend nearly half an hour flattening his hair and making sure it was in a tight, slick ponytail. After giving himself a quick once over, he left the apartment, and started walked towards Kuchiki Enterprises. The building was visible from his apartment, and despite Renji's success at pleasing Byakuya his hands were clammy as he made his way towards the office.

As soon as he entered he cleared his throat and introduced himself to the receptionist who welcomed him and immediately notified Byakuya of Renji's arrival. With each step that Renji took he felt his throat tightening, wondering if he had tied on his tie too tight. He felt constricted, unable to inhale properly, the bundle of nerves knotted so tightly through his body cutting off his air supply. As he stood in front of Byakuya's office, he ran his thumb along the letters engraved in gold, "Kuchiki Byakuya," and felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited to enter.

"Enter," replied a cool voice from the other side of the door. Renji pushed open the door and came face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya seated on a chair behind his desk surveying him unblinkingly, his grey eyes unreadable. Byakuya stood up slowly and made his way towards Renji. Renji stood his ground, willing himself to gaze into those cold, frozen eyes, "Understand that the reason you are here is because of Vincent. You have not been hired permanently, there is a two week probation period where I will assess your capabilities. If you fall short of my expectations you will be terminated. Do I make myself clear," he finished in a deathly soft voice.

"Yes sir," croaked Renji, lowering his gaze to the floor. He felt his heart flutter as Byakuya lightly brushed by him and opened the top drawer of the cabinet.

"These are your employment agreement forms. I need you to read them thoroughly and sign if you are satisfied with the terms." Handing over the papers to Renji, he made his way behind his desk and took a seat. "Your office will be right across from mine and Vincent has agreed to give you a tour of the company once you have signed these forms. Do you have any questions Mr Abarai?"

"No sir," replied Renji quietly as he flicked through the papers, noticing the last statement indicating information about a two week employment.

"You are dismissed." Giving a small nod, Renji left the office, and after closing the door behind him exhaled loudly, loosening his tie.

"Everything okay Renji?" came a voice from across the hall.

"Yes sir!" Vincent stood outside his office, a wide grin plastered on his face. "I know he can be a little intimidating but try not to take it too personal okay!" he slapped Renji on the back.

Renji gave him a weak smile, wondering when the trembling in his legs would cease as he allowed himself to be lead by Vincent who gave him a quick tour of the company and the different duties that each department was responsible for. "Now this is the customer support area," Vincent pointed to a room with glass walls filled with nearly 20 people hunched over cubicles, typing on computers and talking into headsets. "We get a large volume of calls, and emails regarding our products and questions that our current clients have." They made their way down to the second floor and Vincent pointed to various offices and Renji was introduced to the accountants, the team in shipping/handling, administration, and technicians.

By the afternoon his brain was loaded with information and Vincent told him to take a half an hour break and go through the terms and agreements in his new office. After shutting the door Renji collapsed on the chair, his legs splayed out as he gazed at the ceiling, waiting for the buzzing in his brain to stop. After ten minutes he unwrapped a sandwich that he bought from downstairs and munched on it, his back hunched over, reading the papers he was given. He scowled when he read the part about his two week employment, unable to comprehend why Byakuya would even give him a chance in the first place if he disliked him so much. He reluctantly signed the papers and after popping the last bite in his mouth went over to Vincent's office to drop them off. The room was ajar and Renji made his way inside, wondering what to do next when a cold voice asked, "Where is Vincent?" Wheeling around, Renji saw the young CEO glaring at him reproachfully, his eyes glancing briefly at the crumbs on Renji's mouth.

"Hmm I wdunio," Renji mumbled, his mouth still full.

"Excuse me?" asked Byakuya icily, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Covering his mouth Renji quickly swallowed and attempted to speak coherently, when he started coughing violently.

"What's going on?" Vincent strolled inside, concern touching his face as he watched Renji doubled over coughing. "Here, drink this," Vincent grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water from the filter, handing it to Renji. After gulping down the water he crumpled the paper cup throwing it in the trash, "Thank you. I apologize for that. I shouldn't have tried to speak while I was chewing."

"Not to worry my boy!" boomed Vincent, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "What is it Byakuya? Did you need me for something?" he asked turning his attention to Byakuya.

"In my office please," he turned on his heel, disappearing out of the room in an instant.

"Wait one moment Renji." Renji nodded in his response, leaning against the wall, his hands shaking as he remembered the expression on Bykuya's face. _If he detests me so much, why did he even agree to hire me for two weeks? What could he possibly gain from this? _As Renji continued to ponder that question for the rest of the day, he couldn't for the life of him figure out Kuchiki Byakuya's reasoning.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week flew in a blur as Renji tried to get accustomed to his new environment. The work wasn't particularly gruelling, however working closely with Byakuya made Renji feel tense, and he caught himself wishing that he was working for Vincent instead. It was plainly obvious that Byakuya had very little regard for those below his own social standing, however his distaste for the red-head was clearly visible.

"Renji, I would like you to file these papers inside the large cabinet located in the storage room." Byakuya pointed to his massive drawer filled with folders of varying thickness. Renji's eyes slightly widened as he turned towards the high cabinet, groaning inwardly as he wondered how many hours that would take.

"Yes of course sir," replied Renji meekly, his warm brown eyes holding Byakuya's cool gaze as he ignored the pounding in his heart. Byakuya looked more handsome than ever, his long white fingertips pressed against each other, as he sat behind his mahogany desk. He was wearing a well tailored, immaculate grey suit, his dark blue tie standing starkly against his white shirt. As Renji started towards the filing cabinet, he could feel Byakuya's icy gaze penetrating him, and felt himself burning under his chilly gaze. This was a mundane task and Renji did not particularly like being given such unchallenging tasks. He had a very different idea of what it meant to be an executive assistant and this fell short of his expectations. Just the other day Renji was ordered to make Byakuya's daily cup of coffee, and have it on his desk at 9'oclock ; black, no cream, one sugar, piping hot. He didn't want to admit to himself but the task was demeaning, yet Renji with his head bowed, mutely submitted himself to Byakuya's every whim, wanting to show that he was a stellar employee.

"Everything okay, Renji?" asked Vincent popping his head in the storage room as he watched Renji lift a heavy box from the floor.

"Yes sir! Almost finished the task Mr Kuchiki assigned." Climbing on top of a chair he placed the box amongst the stack. He wiped the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his forehead and gave Vincent a small smile.

"I don't like the way Byakuya is treating you. You should be overseeing some of the larger projects the company is working on," Vincent's cool blue eyes surveyed him unblinkingly, with such serious intensity that Renji was taken back. "Look, you can't give him a reason to let you go. You have to show him that you are willing to do even the most tedious of tasks. Show him that you are willing to work hard for his company."

"Of course sir, I worked very hard to get to where I am today and I certainly don't intend on going back to my old ways," Renji voiced determinedly, earning him a proud smile from Vincent.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Renji. Goodnight." Glancing at the clock Renji was surprised to see that it was 5 already, and as he turned off the light, closing the door behind him he came face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya, gazing stonily at him. His pristine white shirt was unbuttoned at the top exposing his smooth white skin, his jacket hanging lazily across his arm. Renji felt his pulse quicken, feeling self conscious about his flushed skin, and the droplets of sweat trickling down his forehead. He wiped it with the back of his hand, as Byakuya's mouth curled unpleasantly.

"Renji, I want you to file some of Vincent's paper work as well. You may leave after you are done. I left his office open for you."

"Uhh...but sir...Mr Kuchiki sir...it's 5," stammered Renji as he watched Byakuya's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Oh I'm aware of the time Abarai Renji. Understand that at this company you are required to complete all tasks in a timely manner and if you fail to do so then you will stay behind until it is finished." Without so much as a backward glance, he walked away from the conversation leaving Renji hanging with his mouth open unable to retort back. As Byakuya left the building Renji kicked the door in frustration, fuming at the unfair circumstance he was in. He marched into Vincent's office, hurling the cabinet opened, and threw the files on the floor, letting his temper get the best of him. He grabbed a stack of folders and was about to go back into the storage room when through his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of a picture of Vincent and an old gentleman who bore resemblance to the young Kuchiki heir sitting on Vincent's desk. Ginrei Kuchiki stood erect, and proud, his face unsmiling, while Vincent stood next to him, his arm casually thrown across Ginre's shoulder, his eyes crinkled in laughter. Seeing Vincent's smile reminded Renji of their conversation in the storage room, and closing his eyes Renji took a few deep breaths to rid himself of his anger.

Despite the unfortunate situation Renji decided to make the best of it, and his optimism proved a great assistance. Working at a leisurely pace Renji took advantage of the stillness of the office, and moved the files from Vincent's office to the storage room, stacking them in an orderly fashion. By the time he had finished, his clothes were drenched in sweat, and Renji removed his shirt, laying down the on the cool marble floor. He fingered the burnt out tattoo on his right bicep, wincing at the reminder of what it had meant to him at the time, and vowed to be hired permanently by the company. He had spent his teenager years scouring the streets like a stray dog, rummaging through garbage cans for food, stealing, and undertaking dangerous missions assigned by drug lords. The smell of fear still lingered in his mind, mixed in with the scent of blood, cocaine, and gunpowder. He remembered the mind numbing shock that followed as he watched his best friend die in his arms, as the blood gushed from his open wound, and their leader commanded them to retreat. Renji would not leave his side, and clung desperately till one of them knocked him unconscious and dragged him across the street so that the cops wouldn't find them.

He didn't know how long he lay on the floor, but as the rush of memories subsided Renji slowly got up, and buttoned his shirt, his arms weighed down with exhaustion. As Renji trudged home, his eyelids half closed with sleep he couldn't help but ponder about Kuchiki Byakuya's coldness, and the unusual stiff manner he conducted himself in. _He's amazing and talented but terrifying, _thought Renji as he shuffled towards his bedroom and collapsed in the soft folds of his blanket.

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki estate Byakuya was gazing out the window admiring the view of the sunset while sipping on a glass of wine and doing his best to tune out Vincent's voice. "You can't treat him so poorly Byakuya. You give him these mundane tasks and expect him to finish it in a near impossible time frame! He should be working with you and me on the launch of our new product!"

Byakuya took another sip of his wine, swirling the rich, sweet flavour in his mouth before swallowing, "Vincent, I need to make sure that he will obey whatever orders I command of him. Is that not what my personal assistant should do?"

"Well," started Vincent rising from the black leather sofa, "That is no reason to treat him so poorly! You make him fetch your morning cup of coffee. He shouldn't have to do that Byakuya. That kind of work is beneath him."

"He has one more week left. I expect nothing but complete obedience. One little slip up and he will be out of my sight. Now if you will excuse me I have important matters to attend to." Tipping his head back, Byakuya savoured the last sip of his wine and made his way towards his bedroom. Vincent sighed in frustration as he picked up his coat and let himself out of the luxurious apartment wondering if he would really have to owe Byakuya ten thousand dollars.

As Byakuya lay in bed that night an unsettling feeling crept over him as he replayed the events of the week. Abarai Renji had obeyed his every command and fulfilled all his duties without sulking no matter what ridiculous mundane or demeaning task Byakuya threw at him. He had no reason to let Abarai go and doing so out of his own dislike for the red-head was immoral and unjust. Renji's warm brown eyes, and easygoing smile caused something to stir inside Byakuya as he recalled the time they shook hands, and a wave of shame washed over him as he felt the blood rushing in-between his legs making him stiff.

"This doesn't make any sense," Byakuya muttered to himself as he rolled over and closed his eye masking any thoughts of Abarai Renji.

The next Monday greeted Renji with overcast skies dampening his mood as he dragged himself out of his apartment and headed towards Kuchiki Enterprises wondering what Byakuya had in store for him this week. After greeting his co-workers Renji made his way to his office and saw a stack of papers on his desk with a sticky note that said, "Renji make 2 copies of everything, Byakuya." Letting out a groan, Renji slumped in his chair, re-reading the note, tracing the exquisite penmanship with his fingertips. _Why is he doing this to me? If he didn't want me to work here then what does he gain by allowing me to showcase nothing while I'm temporarily employed?"_ Tearing the note, he scrunched it up and threw it in the garbage, the anger visible in his brown eyes. Grabbing the large stack of papers he made his way to the copier room, relieved to find it empty and started on yet another tedious task that Byakuya had assigned. His eyes glazed over as he mechanically put sheet after sheet in the slot, and watched the machine spit out another copy. He was so absorbed in his own world that he failed to hear the racket outside until a fellow co-worker threw the door open in frustration, "Crap, the system is down, we can't do anything!"

Snapping out of his robotic state Renji whirled around, his brown eyes widening. Making his way out of the copier room, he was met with chaos. Employees shouting, throwing up their arms in frustration as data was lost, and the computers flickered. Renji saw Vincent marching towards him, the playfulness in his clear blue eyes nonexistent, his mouth set in a thin line. "Renji, you're an IT kinda guy. Think you can help us downstairs?"

"Uhh, yeah I'll see what I can do," he followed Vincent, watching the concerned look on everybody's faces, and straining his ears for snippets of conversation. In the control room there were an assortment of wires hooked to massive machines and some employees of the tech department hashing out suggestions.

"If you fix this problem, I'm sure Byakuya wouldn't dare let you go." Vincent solemnly gazed at him, and after patting him on the back left the room. Taking in a deep breath Renji joined in on the conversation, observing wires, looking at the blueprints, trying to figure out the source of the problem and when they finally figured it out, all the data that was thought to be lost was recovered and the entire office rejoiced.

As he made his way upstairs, he was patted on the back, winked, high fived, and congratulated, giving everyone a sheepish grin, his cheeks flushed with pride. "My boy!" boomed Vincent grabbing his hand and giving it a vigorous shake. "I knew you would do a splendid job! Let's hear it for Renji, hip hip hooray!" His skin turned beet red as the office began cheering.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a deadly soft voice. Kuchiki Byakuya silently made his presence known, his lips pressed in a firm line as he glared at the office. "Since the system is running smoothly I want this ruckus to stop and for everyone to get back to work." The other employees nodded mutely, and shuffled away to their respective cubicles. "Abarai Renji, I'd like a word with you in my office immediately." Byakuya's nostrils flared slightly as his frosty eyes settled on Renji's warm ones, freezing them instantly. Gulping, Renji nervously trotted behind Byakuya wondering why he looked outraged, and whether he was about to be punished for causing a racket or praised for his work.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya fixed his steely grey eyes on Renji as he made his way behind his desk, fingering the contract Renji had signed last week. Renji's eyes lingered on the piece of paper, his heart pounding against his ribs, his mouth dry and parched as he waited for Byakuya's verdict. "Abarai Renji," Byakuya started, his eyes boring into Renji's as he watched the red-head shift his feet uncomfortably. "You are hired permanently starting next Monday. That will be all." Byakuya turned his back on Renji, abruptly ending the conversation.

"Tha...Thank you very much Mr Kuchiki!" he replied enthusiastically as he hurriedly left the office, the joy visible in the bounce that was in his walk. Letting out a frustrated sigh Byakuya lowered himself in his chair, unable to piece together what had just happened. Byakuya never let his personal reasons cloud his judgement, and since Renji had proved himself capable Byakuya decided to hire him, however he wasn't prepared for the gush or relief nor his quickening pulse as he heard the joy in Renji's voice. Clenching his fists, he let the shame wash over him and images of that horrifying night came rushing at him with such clarity that Byakuya was forced to double over and take in deep breaths. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale throat, making the collar of his shirt damp with sweat as Byakuya came to his sense, trembling slightly. _Why did I have an attack at a time like this?_ Grabbing his glass of water he gulped it down, and ran his fingers through his silky black hair, the confusion swirling in the pits of his stomach. _It's impossible...Renji is a man, and so am I. This is...shameful. _His head was throbbing painfully, and Byakuya decided it was best if he worked from home, and quietly left the building after leaving a note on Vincent's desk.

Meanwhile, Renji was congratulated by Vincent who was secretly relieved that he didn't have to owe Byakuya ten grand. "I knew Byakuya wouldn't let you go. No point in sending off someone as competent as you!" he patted Renji affectionately on the back, as Renji scratched his head and looked at the floor blushing slightly. "Drinks are on me tonight! I'll take you somewhere where the drinks are cold and the ladies are hot," Vincent winked, and let out a raucous laugh that echoed throughout the third floor. Renji smiled weakly, feeling the stress work its way out of his body as he let the comforts of being permanently employed lull him into a sense of security.

"Thanks for the offer, I could really use a night out." Renji grinned, watching the playful twinkle in Vincent's blue eyes.

"Perfect, meet me in my office after 5. Have you ever been to The Liquid Motion?"

"No, I haven't even heard of it," Renji muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"It's more of an upscale diner and pub, but I think you'll like it."

"Has Mr Kuchiki ever been there?" asked Renji, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nah, Byakuya is the kind of guy that drinks alone in his apartment. He's not very social in case you haven't noticed," chuckled Vincent.

_That's hard to miss, _thought Renji.

"Well Renji, make yourself at home," Vincent walked towards his office, and as he was about to turn the corner he said, "I'm really glad it worked out for you."

"Me too," replied Renji smiling as he made his way to his office, wondering what tasks Byakuya had in store for him today. Just as he settled down in his chair the phone rang startling him.

"Abarai Renji speaking."

"Hey it's Vincent. Looks like Byakuya is gone for the day so if you could come to my office I can debrief you on some of the projects we are working on."

"Yes sir!" replied Renji hanging up the phone as he dashed out the door to Vincent's office. The rest of the day whizzed by as Vincent went through, in excruciating details their plans for the development of a new software program. Renji eagerly took down notes, clinging onto Vincent's every word, asking questions when they were suitable. It was an interesting project and Renji was put in charge of developing the program, and overseeing the team that would be assisting him.

Renji was so absorbed in what Vincent was saying that he barely glanced up when people said goodnight, and only until Vincent announced that it was 5:30 did Renji realize the day was over. As they left the office, Renji followed Vincent to his blood red Lamborghini, his jaw dropping open. "All this time I thought this was Mr Kuchiki's car. I didn't know it was yours!"

"Oh, Byakuya's favourite car is his Bugatti. Though he doesn't drive it to work." Renji was stumped for words, unable to fathom the riches associated with the Kuchiki name. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he recalled the gruesome days in the Satan's Sons gang, and the things he had to do to merely survive. _Kuchiki Byakuya, has no idea where I came from, or how hard I had to struggle to get to this position. He was born in money, probably doesn't know what it's like to go to bed starving and scared. _

"Everything alright Renji?" asked Vincent as he sped down the road, taking his eyes off the road briefly to glance at Renji.

"Uh yeah, I'm just really glad I could work for the Kuchiki company. "

"We're more than happy to have you." Vincent smiled warmly, and Renji couldn't help but flush slightly. Vincent was like the father figure he never had, and many a nights Renji lay in bed wondering how it would feel like to come from a loving, wholesome home. Vincent provided Renji a fragment of what it would feel like to have someone care about him and for that he was grateful.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Renji saw well dressed professionals entering the bar in drones after an exhausting evening, their luxurious cars filled the parking lot. He felt slightly uneasy at the crowd that frequented the bar, but with a reassuring look from Vincent, felt at ease right away. A tall, burly man in a well tailored suit shook Vincent's hand enthusiastically and ushered them in, after briefly nodding at Renji.

The Liquid Motion left Renji in awe as he gaped at the magnificence of the decor, swiveling his head to take in as much of the breathtaking sights as he could. The room was dimly lit, adding an air of allure and sophistication. Amidst background colours of scarlet and black, stood chairs exquisitely crafted, and Renji brushed his fingertips as he walked by, admiring the patterns of roses intricately woven in. The tables were sleek, polished ebony, and the scent of the flickering candles wafted throughout the room, making Renji feel content. As he gazed towards the ceiling, he noticed a second floor, and a spiraling staircase donned in red, velvet carpet. He watched as a smiling couple shared an intimate moment, and averted his gaze, feeling a pang in his heart as he thought of Byakuya.

Vincent walked towards the bar, and ordered himself a scotch. "What can I get for you Renji, wine, whisky, a cocktail perhaps?"

"I'll just have a whisky sir," Renji replied humbly.

"Don't call me sir! Just call me Vincent like everybody else!" Renji laughed and felt himself relax as he took a sip of his drink, feeling the warm tendrils slither down his throat.

"This is a beautiful place Vincent. Do you come here often?"

"Usually at the end of the work week. It's a nice place to unwind." Vincent took a sip of his drink, and gave Renji another smile. "So Renji, you see any beautiful women you're interested in?" He gave Renji a small nudge, and winked.

"Uhh umm well," he felt his face grow hot, and quickly took another sip of his drink, refusing to look Vincent in the eye.

"Atah boy!" He thumped Renji on the back, mistaking the flush on his cheeks for something else. "Is it the cute bartender over there? She's been eyeing you since you sat down. You should get her number." Renji followed Vincent's gaze to a stunning women with long, dark curls framing her face, bright green eyes looking right into his. She was beautiful, and had Renji been interested in women he would have taken Vincent up on his offer.

She smiled sweetly, revealing pearly white teeth, Renji smiled back awkwardly and averted his gaze. "No, not your type eh? What kind of women are you interested in?"

"Uhh well...I...I," Renji sputtered, conscious about the sweat droplets that had started to gather on his forehead.

"I would have never pegged you for the shy type!" Vincent chortled as he drained the last drops of his drink.

"Hmmm...do you like them tall? short? thin? curvy? brunette? blonde?" Renji's heart beat quickened as he realized that Vincent won't let up on the question until Renji gave him an answer.

"Uhh well...I like them tall, but not taller than me. Dark hair, grey eyes, smooth almost translucent pale skin." His voice softened as he pictured the man of his dreams, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"Shit...You already have someone in mind...Fuck...I can't believe it...I think I know who it is." Renji's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening as he looked at Vincent's serious, disapproving face.

"You do?!" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you go for someone you can never be with? Are you insane? Forget it! Take my advice and go for the bartender who can't keep those emerald eyes off of you."

"But...I've been interested this person from the moment I knew they existed!" Vincent stopped mid drink, lowering his glass.

"Renji...this isn't right. It's not someone you should be pursing," his voice took on a serious note as he studied Renji with unblinking sapphire eyes.

"It's hard to let go of someone if you feel like you are meant to be with them." Renji's heart was thudding wildly against his chest as he wondered who exactly Vincent was talking about.

Vincent then uttered the very words that Renji was dreading. "Renji, this is bad news for the company. If you can't let go of your feelings I'm afraid you can't work for Kuchiki Enterprises." He crossed his arms across his chest, the tone in his voice unyielding.

The beads of sweat trickled down Renji's face, his heart beat accelerating as he gulped down the scotch feeling it scorch his throat.

"Renji! First of all she's a lesbian! She will never be interested in you!"

"Huh?" Renji choked, the last of his drink making him splutter. He felt bewildered, his brows furrowing as Vincent proceeded to go on.

"Look Renji, office romances are frowned upon at the Kuchiki company, and furthermore Melissa has a girlfriend. You should seriously move on."

Renji gaped, astounded at who Vincent had in mind, and started chuckling. Soon he was clutching his stomach, his breath coming out in short gasps as the laughter continued to pour out of his mouth.

"What's so funny?" asked Vincent curiously

Renji wiped away at the tears that had gathered on the corner of his eyes. "I had no idea Melissa is a lesbian!" He lied, feeling the gush of relief as he realized that Vincent didn't know the truth.

"Yup, she plays for the other team." Vincent ordered another round of drinks, winking at the bartender.

"Hey Vincent," started Renji, mustering the courage to go on. "What do you think of gay people?"

Well...I think it's pretty damn stupid that they can't marry in many countries. I mean what's it to me who loves who?"

Renji's face split into a grin as he took a large swallow of his drink, delighted that Vincent was not a conservative homophobe. "I don't see why people have a problem with it either."

"Too much hate in this world. I'm all about love making, you know," Vincent smirked, eyeing the bartender.

"If you don't mind me asking Vincent, how did you and Mr Kuchiki meet?" Renji couldn't help his curiosity, wondering how the older man was so close to Byakuya despite their differences.

"Well, I was actually friends with his grandfather and I've had a hand in the company for almost 30 years."

"I read an article a few years ago about the Kuchiki company, and since then I knew I had to work here."

"It was your calling," laughed Vincent, his sparkling eyes crinkled in amusement. "Whereabouts did you grow up Renji?"

"Well...my parents died young, so I was brought up in foster care," he avoided going into the details of his childhood, leaving out the abuse he suffered under the care of his foster parents, the day he ran away, and lived on streets scouring garbage cans at 14, the moment he knew he had no choice but to join Satan's Sons, the day he decided to leave and was beaten to a bloody pulp, left to die.

"You had a tough life growing up, I can tell. I didn't come from money like Byakuya. My parents were poor, my father and mother both worked two jobs. I spent most of my time with my nose buried in books. I saw how hard my parents worked, and knew that I needed a higher education if I wanted a decent life. Eventually all that hard work paid off since I went to Harvard on a full scholarship. That was where I met Ginrei and we became fast friends. After I graduated with my business degree he hired me right on the spot and that's that! Been here for almost 30 years!" Renji's admiration for Vincent grew even more as he listened to the older man talk about his life. They shared that struggle for a better life that someone like Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't possibly fathom.

"Anyways, I'm starving Renji! How about we get some steak?" Renji's stomach rumbled in response. Vincent chuckled as Renji apologized, his cheeks turning the colour of beets.

After sharing a few more drinks and some food, Vincent dropped Renji home, and bid him goodnight. Renji staggered to his apartment, fumbling with the keys as he unlocked the door. He was a little drunk, but immensely satisfied with his first social gathering in years, and so collapsed on his bed, his soft snores echoing throughout the night.


End file.
